


super fade

by brandywine421



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine421/pseuds/brandywine421
Summary: He didn't know what Matt did in real life and despite the amount of time he'd been inside the guy - they hadn't been on enough dates for him to ask about his scars - they weren't dating yet.He'd like to date the guy, though.He got a number, a sore back and three totally private and personal - and permitted - pictures for sketching purposes later. Sketching purposes only.Totally.*response to askbox prompt for Matt/Steve*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having a downswing lately but I got this totally sweet and unexpected anon ask today that brightened my spirits. Thanks for the pep talk you didn't know you were giving :D
> 
> (I hope Anon is over 18 because this turned out to be naughty and I didn't even post the whole thing yet.)

_And I feel too much_  
_I feel too much unless I'm riding the super fade_  
_Riding the super fade_

 

 

 

 

 

_"What's a guy like you doing in Brooklyn?"_

_"You, hopefully. Let me buy you a couple of drinks."_

_"Pick-up line fail."_

_"I thought we were on a blind date."_

_"That's totally insensitive."_

_"Not when I say it. Come on, big boy, let me take you home."_

_"What kind of boy do you think I am?"_

_"Wait. You're not from Grindr, are you?"_

_"No."_

_"Well, fuck me."_

_"That's the spirit."_

* * *

 

 

 

He wouldn't count their first date as an actual date. Things hadn't changed that much since the 40's and blowing a blind guy in a taxi and getting a hand job in the elevator totally didn't count.

He would count breakfast, if they'd made it past toast but they didn't make it to coffee before they had to take a second shower to face their real lives.

He didn't know what Matt did in real life and despite the amount of time he'd been inside the guy - they hadn't been on enough dates for him to ask about his scars - they weren't dating yet.

He'd like to date the guy, though.

He got a number, a sore back and three totally private and personal - and permitted - pictures for sketching purposes later. Sketching purposes only.

Totally.

 

* * *

 

Matt sucks a finger into his mouth, teasing his knuckle with his tongue and licking a strip up his wrist like a hot knife to boil his already overheated pulse. For a guy who can't see like normal folk, he has an innate understanding of how their bodies fit together.

"Come on," he whispers, sliding his rough palms over Steve's chest and twisting his head to chase his fingers when Steve moves to touch him.

"Wanna kiss you some more, patience is - " Steve murmurs, going for Matt's pulse point in retaliation when he bares his rough-shaven throat. "Overrated," he finishes, sliding his hands where they belong low on Matt's waist, just above the round cheeks and a whole hand-spread away from where they want to be.

" _Tease_ , you're - it's my turn," Matt whines, a whisper - they always whisper - they both live alone but they both have their reasons - their habits - and when he slides his conveniently spit-slicked finger inside to open him up - and when he urges him up and then down - down - pushing inside; Matt muffles his whimpers - a whimper for every little stretch - into Steve's mouth.

 

* * *

   
Some nights, Matt came to him, feather-footed and electric. Steve could catch him, sometimes, in his peripheral vision vibrating inside his skin as he crawled through the window. He had a hard time keeping his eyes off him under normal circumstances but he wished he could study him to find out how he could be so goddamn quiet, how he could move so goddamn smooth.

Those nights, Matt didn't want to ride him or fuck his mouth, both Steve's favorite things, he asked for other things - things to steady his supercharged senses - things to bring him out of his head.

Steve couldn't give him everything he wanted, not even when he asked nicely, but he did his best. He bound Matt - hands and feet - to the bed, too tight to escape and definitely tight enough to hurt if he struggled.

But once he had him, spread out on display, quiet and buzzing - Steve broke protocol - he broke all the permission and safe play rules and just - took advantage of the gift and the coils of tension rippling under his bare skin that begged for his hands. He touched him, all over, with his mouth, with his hands, sucking bruises into the back of his neck until Matt bucked into the bed and mewed into the pillow, pleading for all the things Steve couldn't - wouldn't - do to him.

When he finally splayed his fingers across Matt's ass, it wasn't to spank him. He licked him open, spreading his cheeks so he could get a good angle - the best angle - and waiting to tongue his balls when Matt finally - fucking finally - sobbed out a string of curses and shuddered against the silk sheets.

Steve didn't want to hurt him, but if Matt needed someone to make him scream - something to break out the sound under his skin - then maybe, they could make it work.

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
_Oh, I got the skyline in my veins_

 

 

  
_"Are we dating?"_

_"You're supposed to start that with 'we need to talk' so I can prepare myself. Sure, we're dating."_

_"Sure?"_

_"We probably need to talk."_

_"Sure."_

_"You're not just a retired soldier."_

_"And you're not just a fancy lawyer."_

_"Dating might be complicated."_

_"Yeah. A lot of people want me dead."_

_"Oh wow, me, too."_

_"You gonna make me guess?"_

_"Nah. I tripped over your shield a few weeks ago, you don't want to know how long it took me to figure out what the fuck it was - it's so embarassing."_

_"You thought it was a sled."_

_"I thought it was a giant wok but you suck at cooking so - a sled would have been a better idea."_

_"You didn't say anything."_

_"Doesn't change anything. You already know who - "_

_"I thought the red suit had padding in the ass, but it's - your ass is unforgettable, dude."_

_"Really? That's how - "_

_"Nah, your mouth - I, maybe, sketch it a lot."_

_"Huh. Does it change anything?"_

_"Depends, I guess. Are we still dating?"_

_"Sure. What do you want to do?"_

_"Well, it's been a couple of hours since you fucked me, so maybe - "_

_"Oh, sure."_

 

* * *

 

Officially dating Matt wasn't much different than being his friend with benefits - they'd sometimes eat before they got naked and they went to a couple of concerts in the park; but he didn't like making out on a blanket on the ground when they both had soft, bouncy beds a cab-ride away. But there were definite improvements after their confirmation talk - because if he learned if skipped shaving for three days, Daredevil would invite him out to play.

He ran for stress relief and exercise, sure, but sprinting across rooftops and fumbling backflips into fire escapes to make Matt laugh and turn back for him - well - he liked their running dates the best.

He liked knowing one of Matt's secrets - how the hell he made it from Hell's Kitchen to Brooklyn without calling a cab had been more of an puzzle for him than Matt's wok versus sled conundrum.

Matt's apartment turned into one of his favorite places in the city - the technicolor glow through the ancient windows - the shadows from Matt's lazy bare bulbs that he hated because of the sound but didn't bother replacing - the familiar creaks and shifts of the refurbished building.

Matt gave him a key, but he didn't ask for one in return - he knew Steve would leave the window open for him.

 

* * *

 

Matt knows he's not a sex-crazed teenager, or some experimental college student - he had his fun already, _okay_ \- but Steve Fucking Rogers has him turned up to eleven and it's a not a problem unless they let it be a problem.

Today, it's **not** a _fucking_ problem. Sure, his boyfriend does naked push-ups on his floor every morning but he's blind so the blatant display isn't a problem - it's not the display - it's the goddamn tease of super-strength that gets Matt hard every morning - hard enough that he climbs on and sinks in - it's not a problem - because they both make it to work on time.

Matt doesn't really know how to handle things that aren't problems but he tries his best. Steve's tactile as fuck and knows how to cuddle and not coddle - he knows when to kiss and when to taste - he knows when to suck and when to open his throat and hold on.

It's _not_ a problem and Matt's not sure how to deal with that.

 

* * *

 

"I can take another one," Steve panted, cock leaking against his belly as Matt focuses his full concentration on the three - fuck - four four four - fingers in his hole. "Come on - "

"Hush, I'm thinking," Matt whispered. "Are you - "

"You're four knuckles deep, don't punk out now," Steve groaned, desperately trying not to clench - he wanted - "Want you inside me, don't care - "

"Shh," Matt purred, starting a slow, steady rhythm with his slicked fingers and working him open. "Almost - "

He sucked in a desperate breath, so open and full and - fucking ready - and Matt's inside, his curled hand so still and careful - "Incredible - do - "

Matt shuddered suddenly, gently pulling out despite Steve's muted whine of protest. "Shut up - that's - you're so beautiful - so hot - I need - "

Steve took Matt's still-slicked fingers and wraps them around his cock, raising his hips to meet him.

"I don't - see like you do - but - the way you look - " Matt thrust inside fully - deep - _just_ \- right - _there_ \- and kissed him - hard and long and - they finished together - one shared tangle of heat and lust and no air left between them to talk.

 

* * *

 

Matt likes to blow him before he brushes his teeth so sometimes if Steve oversleeps - he wakes up with a mouth on his cock and, if he's lucky, a lick or two for his balls.

They both had a long week, Matt with court and Steve with alien goats and neither one of them wasted time last night with chatter. They have all weekend for talk.

Matt's under the comforter, fingers dancing down his thighs and Steve spreads his legs as his cock twitches to attention. "Are you trying to be sneaky?"

"You can't see me, I'm under the covers - shh - " Matt murmurs and he can hear his smile and the wet smack of his lips an instant before he laps a stripe up his cock and cups his sac with teasing fingertips.

He splays his hand over Matt's blanketed head to guide his mouth down - up - down - up - down - down - down - _okay_ _Matt_ \- down - up -

He's already on the edge when Matt slips a finger into his ass - so it's not really his fault for not hearing the door open - or remembering that Sam and Bucky were in town because of goats -

"Oh. Shit. Um," Sam blinks. "We didn't hear anything so we thought - "

Bucky doesn't blink but he does raise a metal finger before he speaks. "Can they breathe?"

Steve holds up his hands and the blanket rises as Matt lets him slip from his mouth and laughs softly into his abs. "Get out of my room."

Bucky doesn't blink, he fucking winks, but manhandles Sam out of the room before he can sputter out whatever complicated things are flashing across his face. The door closes with a snick but Bucky yells through it anyway, " _I'm making coffee!_ "

Matt throws the blanket off and snags a corner to wipe his mouth. "Sorry, that got weird. I didn't hear them come in."

Steve snags his chin and pulls him down for a kiss, fuck brushing teeth. "Bucky's probably going to challenge you to a breath-holding contest."

"Oh. Not a blow job contest?  You guys from the 40's are so boring," Matt grins, straddling his thighs and leaning in for a full-on make-out session to make up for the interruption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, so sorry for this - but thanks so much for the kudos and comments ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Lyric tag belongs to Fall Out Boy.
> 
> (I DON'T EVEN WRITE PORN ANYMORE WHAT EVEN I'M SO SORRY.)


End file.
